


When the time is right

by Kendall_howlette



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: Tegans divorce is final.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	When the time is right

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that’s been in my head about these two lovelies

Tegan sat at her desk trying to stop her tears from falling. She looked at the packet of papers sitting on her desk and couldn’t get past the first sentence. ‘A decree of divorce has been granted.’ More tears silently stream down her face she didn’t hear her office door open. 

“Hey T, I have that box you wanted.” Annalise says before stopping in her tracks at seeing her girlfriend, no best friend, no boss in distress. She sat the box on the floor and strides to her side. “T, what’s wrong?” She asks softly. 

“Bitch got what she wanted.” Tegan responds softly. “She got what she wanted and here I am broken.” Annalise sighed and pulled her into a hug. Tegan hugged her back tightly and rested her head on her chest. Feeling more comfort than she ever felt from Cora. 

“Come on.” Annalise told her. “You and me are playing hooky today.” Tegan took her hand and let her lead her out of the office. They were able to avoid the ever lurking eyes of the office by leaving at different exits. The crisp air entered tegan’s lungs and for the first time since the mail carrier brought her the decree she felt like she could breathe. The open space of outside calmed her down. She didn’t want to be alone or go to her house. Though her and Cora never shared that loft they had enough make up sex in it that her shadow would haunt Tegan relentlessly. 

Annalise pulled up and Tegan got into her Lexus without a word. They drive in silence for a while, only the R&B on the radio talking to them. “Thank you.” Tegan told her while grabbing her hand. It was soft, warm and yet strong. They held hands often when it was just the two of them. The fact that their was romantic intimacy between them was a bit confusing for Tegan. 

“It’s the least I can do.” Annalise pulls into her condo parking lot and they idly chat walking to the elevator. Tegan feeling needy held her hand and Annalise accepted it without question. When they entered the condo Tegan took her coat off and hung it up next to Annalise’s. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

Tegan went to Annalise’s bedroom and got one of her Stanford t shirts and Nike sweats she left over there for nights they worked late and Annalise wouldn’t let her go home. Annalise got comfortable in a sweater and some leggings they sat on the couch with tegan resting her head on her shoulder.

“Why am I like this over her?” Tegan asks softly. “I mean yeah I wasn’t the best wife. I work too much and yeah I could have given her more of me but I worked for us. She wanted to go on a trip we went. I gave her all of me.” She began to cry again and Annalise put her arm around her to comfort her. “Have you given your all and had it thrown at you?”

Annalise was quiet for a moment. She rested her chin on top of the smaller woman’s head and took a deep breath.  
“I’ve been on both sides.” She said honestly. “I dated Eve Rothlo in law school.” Tegan looked up at her listening. She knew they dated but Annalise never told her about it. “She gave all of her, I gave most of me. It wasn’t equal and it blew up in both of our faces.” Annalise had a distant look in her eye. “Then there was Sam, he was supposed to be the one to make me normal. I gave all of me and he gave a quarter of him. You know how that ended.” 

Tegan nodded taking in her words. She admired her strength. “You are so strong.” Tegan told her before she began to cry again. 

Annalise scoffed to herself. “Maybe, but you are brave. More brave than I will ever be. And stronger than you will ever-“ she was cut off by tegan kissing her softly. Tegan was surprised when Annalise is touched her face and returned the kiss. 

“I’m sorry.” Tegan said softly and a little embarrassed. 

“I’m not it’s just the timing isn’t right. I want you to heal. When you do, I’ll be waiting.” Annalise told her before kissing her forehead.

********six months later**********

Tegan is finishing her workday. While packing up her briefcase her phone went off and she saw she had a friend request from Cora. During their divorce Tegan deleted her but periodically checked her page. She hadn’t done that in a long while but with the help of her therapist she didn’t feel that contact with Cora in real time or online was good for her moving forward. Neither of them were perfect in the relationship but she understood that time moves forward not backwards. 

“Ready to go?” Annalise asked standing in the doorway. 

“I got out of bed ready to go this morning” they both chuckled and left the building. They weren’t dating but they were a thing. A thing that spent the night at each other’s homes during the week and locked themselves away on the weekends. 

********a little over a year later*******

Tegan checked her reflection in the mirror. Her dress hugged every curve, her heels made her legs look longer and her makeup was flawless. She had reservations for her and Annalise. She was going to ask her to be her girlfriend. It had to be perfect. She went to pick her up and was pleasantly surprised with Annalise matching her. The way her dress clung you her toned body made tegan smile because she knew everyone would be looking at her girl. 

They ate, talked and laughed in their private booth. The dimmed lights and the wine making them both comfortable and open. 

“I’m happy to see you smile.” Annalise said before sipping more wine. 

“I’m happy I’m here with you.” Tegan replied. “Anna, the time is right.” 

Annalise looked at her with a small smile. “For?” She asked coyly. Tegan sighed mocking exasperation. As confident as she is, Annalise made her feel like she was back in high school. 

“Annalise I want you to be mine. Exclusively.” Tegan said while holding her hand. “This...” she intertwined their fingers “can be amazing. Will be amazing.” 

“I think so too.” Annalise agreed giving her hand a squeeze. Tegan laughed before joining her girlfriend on her side of the booth and giving her a kiss.


End file.
